Dying Out
by Lady C Andrews
Summary: Carol's all alone in a world that's gone to hell after being expel from Rick's group of survivals. She only has few supplies and a vehicle that she ultimately must abandon. But Carol's strong right? She can take care of herself right? She needs no one…right? Daryl is determined to prove her wrong. Enjoy! Last chapter up.
1. Chapter 1: Carol

**AN: Hello. This is my first TWD fanfic and I hope that it turns out decent enough to keep readers reading. I haven't written anything in years, so I hope to maybe get my creative juices flowing again by doing a little TWD. This is Caryl base, so it will meanly focus on them. This takes place after "Indifference" and any episode after that is irrelevant to my fic. Maybe.**

**Synopsis: Carol's all alone in a world that's gone to hell after being expel from Rick's group of survivals. She only has few supplies and a vehicle that she ultimately must abandon. But Carol's strong right? She can take care of herself right? She needs no one…right?**

**Daryl is determined to prove her wrong.**

**00000000**

**"Dying Out"  
_Chapter I  
Carol_**

**__****00000000**

_Breathe in and breathe out. _

_Stay calm._

_Stay collected._

_Irrational thinking will only get you killed. You are alone out here. There's nowhere for you to go. Your only worry now is yourself. Don't do anything stupid._

_Stay calm._

_Stay collected._

_Screaming won't solve a thing. _

_**00000000**_

_The screams ricochet off the walls of the steel building. The sound is deafening. People are dying and blood covers the concrete. The Walkers are here. Hell, they're everywhere. _

_But how did they get in? We were so sure everything was secured. Gunfire is quick and rapid, taking down a few here and there, but they were still losing people. Everyone will soon be dead. _

_She is scared shitless and is paralyze with fear. One of those undead things notices her cowering in the corner and stumbles over. The gun she was using somehow ended up on the other side of the room during the confusion when the walkers first broke into their cell-block. _

_She clinches her eyes close as it approaches. She knew that this is it, there's no more living in fear once this thing's teeth penetrates her soft flesh. She shivers, waiting for death to come, or what comes now since death doesn't even seem to be an option anymore. She just wants to give up and let it devour her._

_The sound of something hitting the ground hard causes her to open her eyes. The walker was only two inches from her when it fell, a very familiar looking arrow protruding from the back of its skull. _

_Daryl Dixon stretches an arm out to her, a smirk playing on his lips._

_"C'mon, Carol. You're stronger then this."_

_**00000000**_

Carol Peletier eyes flutters open as the first ray of sunlight streams through the window of the car Rick had given her three days ago. For a moment, she just lays there with the back of her head against the seat's headrest. She is in no hurry this morning, since there is really no where for her to go. The car sits alone in a ditch on the side of the road in an unfamiliar part of the county.

She's been traveling alone for three days. She will soon run out of gas, food, and water. She was grateful that Rick gave her any food at all and she's been rationing, only taking in what's essential to keeping her alive one more day longer.

She could hunt for food, but without an adequate weapon, hunting was nearly impossible and the gun sitting next to her in the passenger's seat only has five rounds to it. That would only just attract unwanted attention to her if she tries hunting with that pistol.

And besides, Carol is saving those rounds for emergencies, like putting one in her head if things become too unbearable.

But she is stronger than that.

And then, her dream comes to mind and she dazes off again.

Ten minutes passes when she finally decides to start the engine. The car stutters and stalls. Carol curses and turns the key again. It still refuses to start and desperation soon takes hold of her. If she can't get the car to start, she would have to abandon it and continue her trek on foot. She runs an unsteady hand through her short gray hair, eyes darting around watching for any Walkers that may sneak up on her.

She catches movement out of the corner of her eye. Across the street from her vehicle, the bush rustles again before something falls out and hits the ground with a sickening thud. The thing reaches one arm out and then another as it pulls itself across the street. Carol wasn't sure if it could see her or if it already has, but the thing was making its way to her car.

One of its legs is severely damaged and the foot is completely gone. The other leg is just as worst, severed at the knee. Its face is covered in black blood and dirt, with skin missing and flesh that was torn from its face. It is impossible to tell if that thing is male or female.

A bloody trail follows the slithering undead as it slowly crawls towards her. Carol reaches for her knife and wraps her willowy fingers around the hilt. She opens the door of the car ever so slightly once the walker is close enough. It reaches a hand to her, teeth chattering and one eye blazing red as the other one is currently missing.

The lone survival pulls her knife out and effortlessly shoves the blade through its skull, killing it instantly. It stops moving and lies there motionlessly. Carol removes the blade from the Walker's skull and wipes it clean on her shirt.

She shuts the door and stares down the road again. It went on for miles. She then turns her attention back to the key still in the ignition.

"Please start." she pleas with the car, her voice harsh and broken from not speaking in three days. After all, she has no one to talk to.

She turns the key once more and the car roars to life. She thanks God and puts the vehicle in drive. She drives off, never looking back and not really knowing where she'll end up next.

**00000000**

The scenic route was always pleasant, but in a world filled with few pleasantries, it became increasingly difficult to take notice in such things. Carol remains focus on the road in front of her. She made sure to keep thoughts of her life at the prison far from her mind. It hurts too much to think back to what she had.

What she is so desperately missing now.

Like her adopted daughters, Lizzie and Mika. She wonders if they miss her or if they are being taken care of. She then thinks of little Lizzie. She tries not to but it couldn't be helped.

Lizzie was sick when she and Rick left on their so-called mission for medical supplies and food. She was foolish to even suggest that she bring the girls here with her. They were strong, but surviving out here would be tough.

The world is a far different place than it was before. No young girl should have to fend for themselves out here alone.

_And neither should you._ A voice whispers in the back of her head.

She falters as one more person from her former group comes to mind and her hand grips the steering wheel a little tighter than necessary.

Daryl Dixon was the only person she has ever known to put so much on the line for her. And not only did he risk a lot for her, but he also gave everything he had to find her daughter. And she is eternally grateful to him for that. He wouldn't stop looking for her, even when the rest of the group already knew Sophia was dead and she was not coming back. The incident at Hershel's barn brought that reality to light.

They grew closer after that, becoming very good friends. She would risk her own life for him, as she knows he would, without hesitation, do the same for her.

She became so lost in her own thoughts that she fails to see the Walker a few yards in front of her until she is on top of it.

Hitting the body dead on jolts her from her reveries. The car runs over the Walker, causing Carol and everything inside to jump from the force of the hit. It is a fairly large Walker, the man it used to be probably weighed close to 300lbs.

Carol turns the steering wheel to prevent the vehicle from veering off into the side of the road. The car spins before coming to a complete stop, almost tipping on its side. Smoke spews out from the engine and a large dent now decorates the hood.

She doesn't move as she tries to regain her composure. Her heart is racing a mile a minute as she releases her firm grip from the steering wheel and glances into the driver's side mirror.

A little ways down the road lays the mingled remains of the fat Walker she just ran over. It isn't moving so she figures she probably ran over its head.

She sighs in relief but than cursed loudly when she realizes her car is fucked. There was a sudden stab of pain on her right side. She grasps it, blood slowly seeping through her dirty shirt. She slowly lifts her shirt up, wincing in pain at the contact. Inspecting the wound, she is relieve to see that it isn't too deep and not that bad. She lowers her shirt, only enough to leave the wound expose and grabs her bag. She rummages through the content until she finds what she is looking for. She pulls out a half emptied body of alcohol and some gauze pads that Rick left her with.

It took her very little time to disinfect and dress her wound since she is use to tending to all types of injuries.

Once done, she quickly surveyed her surroundings. Upon seeing that nothing is around her and that the Walker she hit was alone, she opens the door and steps out onto the street. By this time, the sun is high up in the sky and Carol has to shield her eyes with her hand from the bright rays.

She checks the engine hastily. She doesn't want to be out in the open too long before something comes.

The engine block is smashed and water pours from the cooler. The car is done for. Carol is now alone with no method of transportation except for her own feet. And how far will that get her?

She isn't going to get very far on foot, especially with her side constantly aching, but what other choice does she have? She grabs what little preservatives she has and throws her backpack over her shoulder. She checks her gun and sticks it in the hem of her pants, against her back.

She straightens up, closes the car door for the last time, and proceeds forward into the unknown. Carol decides to take the path less travel and heads toward a trail that leads to the national park.

It doesn't matter where she goes, she doesn't even care anymore, all she needs to do right now is to keep moving and stay invisible.

**00000000**

**_OPENING CREDITS  
COMMERCIAL  
End of Chapter I_**

**Well, there you have it for chapter 1! I was going to make it a little longer, but I decided to just cut what I had in half and you guys just gotta wait for Daryl's part in the next chapter. It's a little slow, but it should get better.**

**Basically, this will be about Carol and Daryl surviving together, only relying on each other. There will be sex, violence and Walker deaths in later chapters to come. Possibly main characters deaths as well…and The Governor will be making a cameo appearances also! Stay tune!**


	2. Chapter 2: Daryl

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead is not mine to claim ownership to.**

**AN: Okay, last night's episode of the Walking Dead was just too awesome. Who else agrees? I loved it so much because it focused on the Governor and his journey after the fall of Woodbury. It also gave me an idea for a fanfic! But I probably won't go through with it because it will turn out to be AU with Governor/Philip and Carol…lmao.**

**Also, thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. You are the reason why Chapter 2 is out. :)**

**Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**00000000000**

**_Chapter II  
Daryl_**

**00000000000**

Daryl Dixon is an excellent hunter and an ace at tracking. When it comes down to surviving, Daryl knows his game.

That is why he doesn't hesitate when he tells Rick that he's leaving to search for Carol. Rick was against the idea, he didn't want him to leave their group, but Daryl really didn't give a damn what Rick wanted at that moment.

The conversation plays in his head as he drives his motorcycle down the road, searching for his lost friend.

_Rick was found out in the yard securing the damaged part of the fence. Daryl couldn't shake that feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling he would get when something just didn't sit right with him. Hershel reassure him that Carol was okay, but the feeling wouldn't go away. _

_"Hey Daryl," Rick said nonchalantly as Daryl got closer. _

_"Hey." Daryl stopped in front of the former officer, crossbow resting on his shoulder. _

_"I have something to tell you. It's about Carol." Rick started, gathering his thoughts so he could word what he wanted to say in the right way._

_Daryl shifted from one foot to another, "alright. What's up with Carol?" _

_"Daryl, Carol killed Karen and David. She thought she could stop the infection from spreading. She took their lives. _

_Daryl was taken aback by that. "What? Nah man, Carol wouldn't do anything like that. She tell ya that herself?"_

_Rick nodded. "She admitted it to me yesterday." The aging man didn't know any other better way than to tell him, so he says, "We went out on a supply run to the nearest town south of here. I told her not to come back with me. Daryl, Carol is no longer welcome here for what she did to members of our own group. She's exiled. And if Tyrese fou-"_

_Daryl snapped, cutting Rick off, "You left her out there alone?"_

_Rick shook his head, "I gave her a car with food and water. She has a gun to protect herself. Carol is a strong woman. She can make it out there on her own."_

_Daryl growled angrily and turned on his heels, heading toward his bike. "I'm gonna find her."_

_"Daryl!" Rick called out to his friend. "We need you here!"_

_Daryl didn't stop or turn around. He jumped on his bike. Michonne, who is very good at eavesdropping, nodded at Daryl once and opened the gate, allowing him to exit._

That was two days ago and here he is flying down the countryside looking for a woman he isn't sure is still alive

He narrows his eyes and pushes that thought from his head.

Rick basically sent her out here to die and Daryl was beginning to dislike his good friend for that.

He soon comes upon a walker sprawled out in the gutter, a huge gash in its forehead from a recent knife stabbing. He stops his bike next to it and notices the tire tracks in the dirt. They were fresh.

Daryl continues down the road for eight miles before he sees something that catches his attention.

In the middle of the road is a walker, completely disfigured. By the looks of the tire marks on its face, Daryl could tell that it was a hit and run, except the vehicle that hit this thing isn't too far from the scene of the crime.

Daryl kicks out the kickstand on his bike and dismounts, inspecting the abandon vehicle more closely. The engine is still warm but blown, the impact must have been devastating to the car. He withdraws his crossbow from where it was positioned on his back and carefully aims it at the vehicle. He is always cautious, never knowing what might pop out.

After a keep sweep around the vehicle and seeing nothing, he lowers his weapon. Daryl opens the car door. The keys are still in the car and a light red substance sprinkles the seat. He thinks nothing of it and searches the vehicle for anything that may come in handy. As he searches, a faint and familiar scent finds its way to his nostrils.

_Carol_, the word drifts through his mind and without a second thought, he knew that this is the vehicle Rick gave her when he left her out here all by herself.

He wanted to punch Rick in the face when he told him about Carol. Their fuckin friend! So what if she killed Karen and David? Daryl refuses to believe that she would just kill them without a solid reason. She would never just murder them in cold blood, Carol isn't like that.

That was when he really took notice of the blood that dotted the driver's seat.

Daryl curses out loud, straightens up and looks in all directions to see if anything sticks out to him. Maybe if he searches long and hard enough, a sign on her whereabouts might come forth.

And that's when he sees it, as if answering his prayers, not that Daryl Dixon prays.

He grabs his sachet off the bike and walks towards a trail that leads into a national park. He crouches down and picks up a cloth he recognizes as hers. She must have walked in this direction after she abandoned the car.

Daryl also sees a footprint in the dirt trail. It is small so it probably belongs to her. He dangles two long fingers over the shoe print, envisioning Carol walking down this way.

Daryl looks down the trail shrouded by overgrown trees and foliage and knew she is down there somewhere. The expect hunter readjusts his crossbow and starts his journey down the winding path. He still has daylight, so he hurries to find his missing friend.

**000000000**

After three hours of walking, the sun begins to set and it doesn't take long before the moon replaces it in the sky. The wind picks up. Daryl isn't too thrill to be out here in the middle of nowhere without an adequate source of light. He wanders down the trail a few more yards before coming across a ranger's cabin.

It is unusually quiet and the hair on the back of his neck stands up. Daryl readies his crossbow as he slowly approaches the cabin with caution. The cabin is small, barely large enough to fit three people comfortably. The door has a small rectangular window and one large window on the side. Daryl scrutinizes the outside a little longer.

The cabin is stationed in the middle of a large clearing. It has been so long since the wooden building has had any type of maintenance done to it as plants and weeds are beginning to cover the structure. It may not be much, but it might just be what he needs to survive the night.

As he moves in closer, a noise catches his attention.

It came from inside the cabin.

Daryl aims his crossbow at the door as he continues to move closer. Once he is two inches in front of the door, he reaches a hand out to touch the doorknob. The steel knob is cool under his skin and he twists it until he hears a gentle click. The door opens out. He quickly flings the door all the way open to reveal what is inside.

What he sees causes him to lower his crossbow, almost dropping it. His heart nearly stops as he stands there.

"Carol?"

**00000000000**

**DUM DUM DUM  
CUT TO COMMERCIAL**

**Okay, I know that this is short (really short, shorter than my last chapter) but my producer said to cut to a commercial. Don't worry; the next chapter should be out sooner than you can say "The Walking Dead Marathon!" **

**But don't try it. It might not work right away. :)**

**I have at least two more pages written, but I think I save all the good stuff for the next chapter.(Next chapter's packed with Caryl goodies)  
**

**Please leave me a review. I love to know what you think. **

**I'm also thinking of renaming this story. Any suggestions? And who wants to create a cover for my fic? I would love you forever! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Together

**AN: Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter III  
Together**

**00000000**

"Carol?"

Curl up with her back against the wall and head titled back, the woman doesn't turn to look at the person who called out her name. Instead she sits there, eyes focus on the ceiling with knees bent up and a blade dangling from her fingers.

"Carol?" He repeats, this time with a more defiance tone. He was demanding that she at least look at him. But he looks her over with his eyes, not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

Silence passes between them until Carol finally turns her attention to the intruder. Her eyes are red and puffy, not from crying but she just looks so damn tired. Daryl takes a step inside, closing the door behind him.

Now the cabin is in complete darkness, say for the stray beam of moonlight coming in from the only window in the cabin. The window is boarded, but the slants in the board made it possible for light to pass through.

"What are you doing here, Daryl?" She asks, her voice mirroring the look in her eyes. She sounds dehydrated and Daryl immediately reaches in his bag for a bottle of water.

"Here," he ignores her question and tosses the bottle to her. It lands at her feet. At first, she makes no motion to grab it, but the thought of drenching her thirst compels her to retrieve the bottle given to her.

She grabs it as Daryl takes his chance. He rests his crossbow at the door and closes the short distance between him and her, settling himself down on the small twin size mattress. He watches as she slowly takes a sip from the bottle, being mindful to conserve and only drinking what she needs to wet her lips.

She wipes her lips with the sleeve of her dirty shirt as she hands the bottle back to Daryl. He shakes his head, mentioning that she holds on to it.

They were silent for a moment, many thoughts running though both of their heads.

Carol is still baffled that Daryl Dixon is standing right here in front of here. She honestly was beginning to believe that she would never see him again.

Carol breaks the silence first, "You never answered my question. Why are you here Daryl?"

Daryl shrugs this time, acting indifferent. "Came out lookin' for you."

The older woman closes her eyes and lean her head back against the wall. "That was a crazy thing to do." She says this without looking at him.

Daryl smirks at that, "we've done crazier shit."

This time, Carol couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, we have…" she trails off.

Daryl looks around the cabin, this time actually taking in what's inside. There's a small desk closest to the door, probably where the rangers did their work. A small cot in the corner, furthest from the door and a small kitchenette equipped with a few dirty pots and pans, as well as a closet door tucked in the corner of the cabin. The odor wasn't great, but it smells better in here than it does in a room filled with Walkers.

"I'm not going back, you know." She says after a minute or two. Daryl looks up at her. "Rick made his point clear. I'm sorry you wasted your time, Daryl."

"What the fuck, Carol. I ain't leavin' ya out here by ya'self."

Carol looks at Daryl for a long moment, studying him. "Why?" She asks the one word question, genuinely curious.

Daryl isn't exactly sure on how to answer her simple, yet complex question. Should he tell her that it is because she's the only one person out here he knows that he feels he has a connection with? That against all odds she's the only one who always has his back? Before the outbreak, he never would have thought that he would have such fondness towards a woman like Carol.

When he doesn't answer her right away, she turns away from him and closes her eyes again. "Go back, Daryl. You have a better chance of survival with Rick. I don't need your pity"

For some reason, that angers Daryl. "Fuck this, Carol. I ain't pityin' ya n' I ain't leavin' ya out here to die."

Carol opens her mouth to response, but is interrupted by a very disturbing sound that causes both parties to become very alert.

The moans steadily increase as shuffling could be heard surrounding the cabin. Daryl looks towards Carol, reading her clearly in the dark. If they have to fight, she is ready.

Daryl slowly rises from his spot on the bed and lean towards the window, peeking out through a hole in one of the boards. He could make out a few dozen silhouettes scuffling slowly behind the cabin. They didn't really seem interested in the small structure around them as they kept aimlessly walking forward. He notices the slow and staggering movements they made, as if they are nearing the end.

Maybe they are.

Daryl doesn't know, and for now, he's going to leave them be. Soon after, the group of Walkers disappears into the darkness, in search of something but never really finding it.

He draws back from the window and sees Carol staring at him. "What?"

Carol shakes her head and relaxes her legs, stretching them out in front of her. "Are they gone?"

Daryl sits back down on the mattress, "yeah."

"Daryl, I appreciate you coming out here to look for me, but I can't go back. They will never understand why I did what I did." She wastes no time getting back on topic.

Daryl is quiet and leans back against the wall, forcing Carol to move her legs back. Instead, she just replaces them on his lap.

"Rest up. We'll plan our route in the mornin'." Daryl finally replies

Carol raises an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Either ya comin with me Carol or I'm comin' with ya. Thought we went through this."

"What about Rick? Hershel, Maggie, Glenn? The rest of our group? Carl wouldn't be happy if his hero just left." She's skeptical that Daryl would abandon them for her. That just sounds absurd. "Go back." She repeats her earlier request.

Daryl growls quietly, "Fuck Carol, what will it take fer ya to shut the fuck up n' realize I ain't leavin' this fuckin' cabin without ya."

Carol gives in. She has no choice at this moment. She really doesn't want Daryl out here, in the open fighting for his life every minute of every day. She is the one exiled from the group. She is the one that must endure this punishment alone. Not Daryl, he doesn't deserve it.

"Daryl…"

He cuts her off by grabbing by her with such force it almost knocks the air from her lungs. At this point, she is now nestled on his lap and he holds her. He buries his face into the nap of her neck and breathes deeply, taking her in.

His movement catches her off guard completely and she allows herself to be drawn into him his arms with no resistance. She relaxes against his strong body after the initial shock wore off.

She hasn't felt this relax and comfortable in such a long time. She sinks into Daryl and his arms tighten around her waist.

He murmurs something into her neck that she doesn't quite catch.

"Hmm?" She could fall asleep right now. In fact, the past few days came rushing back to her and she is soon ready to crash.

Daryl lifts his head from her neck, taking away the warmth that comes from his breath. There are only centimeters apart and he kisses her. She is shock, but returns his kiss, exploring his taste. Her heart is racing and as she turns herself around, straddling the man, she places a small hand on his chest and could tell that his heart is beating as much as her own.

His hands go underneath her shirt, caressing her bear back.

Carol is definitely enjoying herself now. Who would have thought that Daryl Dixon is a good kisser? His touches were just sending shockwave after shockwave through her body. True, it's been a while since she's been with a man, not since before the shit hit the fan. Her and Ed, well, they were never intimate with one another. She would avoid sex with him at all costs. He was just so fuckin terrible at it. Not all anything she images Daryl to be.

She quickly pushes thoughts of her past from her head and focuses on his lips and the way his hands are moving across her body.

He draws back as sweat causes his hair to stick to his forehead. His hands grip her ass and Carol grins.

"Since when did you become such a good kisser?" she teases him.

His only response is to push her against the bed until they both are lying down, facing each other. He props himself up on his elbow as his other hand trail goose-bumps across Carol's skin.

Carol must have died and gone to heaven. She has never been filled with so much desire for one man.

"Daryl, are you really coming with me?"

"Yes," he says without hesitation.

She seems satisfy with his answer and rests her head on her bag, which serves as a pillow. She yawns.

"Not lettin' ya get away from me. Lost too much already," Daryl pulls her close to him, securing her with his warm body. He's been fighting the urge, but the feeling between his legs has been driving him crazy. She is driving him crazy. He wants her and he plans on letting her know just how much.

He flips her on her back, forcing her to remain awake. He straddles her, pinning her arms on either side of her head. His groin press firmly against her pelvis and she can feel how hard he is through the thick fabric of their jeans.

She says nothing, in anticipation of his actions.

He captures her lips again, this time with more need and want behind it.

Carol is impressed. She always imagine that his lips would taste good but she never thought she would be the one to find out first hand just how good those rough yet very gentle lips is.

Carol gasps as his hands moves along her body, igniting desires inside of her she thought were long gone.

He moves from kissing her lips to trailing little hot sparks down her neck and to her cleavage, and she shivers. Not from the cold. She is far from cold, her body heat reaching alarming peaks.

It is still so hard to believe that he came out all this way for her. And here he is, expressing how far he would go to stay with her. If it was up to her, this night would never end.

**00000000**

**So, I decided to keep the sex scenes to a minimal. No need in scare the kids. :)**

**Well, that's it! I decided to not go so epic with it and just end it there. Trust me, if I continued, it may never end. O.O Hope you enjoyed. I might come up with something else to keep me happy until Feb. :) Please review!**


End file.
